


Out of Love

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and Brahms are getting used to each other.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 124





	Out of Love

You felt a presence at your back. You felt his body heat before he gently wrapped his arms around your chest, locking your arms in place. He rested his chin on your head, and he pulled you as tightly to his chest as he could. He almost squeezed the breath out of your chest.

You didn’t try to move out of his arms, you just let him be his usual clingy self. However, this instance seemed a little different than usual.

Brahms was completely restricting your movement, and while it wasn’t like you had somewhere to be, something about how he was acting was different than usual.

You were still getting used to Brahms, and he was usually very well behaved. He had started getting a little clingier than usual, but you weren’t threatened by the tall man. In fact, he made you feel safe. Knowing that he was a real human being in the house had been an adjustment, and he was adjusting to actually being known.

But he was never this restrictive when he touched you.

“Are you okay?” You asked, trying to turn your head to look at him. Brahms held you closer, and you couldn’t even move your neck to try to see him.

His arms shook around you, and his breath came out shaky.

“Brahms?” You asked, getting worried.

You felt him shake his head slightly, and you fell back into silence, letting him do whatever this was, letting him get it out of his system.

He kept holding you like that for a long time, and your neck was beginning to get stiff. You looked out the window, noticing a bluebird had landed on a nearby bush. You watched it flutter around, admiring its colors when you felt Brahms shift behind you.

Warm breath stirred your hair, and your eyes widened when you realized his mask was off.

“Brahms?” You said softly.

You felt him nuzzle his face in your hair, his breath warm, and you felt a pair of soft lips against the back of your head. He was kissing you.

“I just love you so much.” Brahms whispered.

Suddenly, his arms weren’t around you, you were free. Turning to look at him, you saw that you were alone. Brahms must have gone back into the wall.

You touched where he had kissed the back of your head.

“And I like you very much, Brahms.” You called, hoping he was still near enough to hear you.


End file.
